Oneshots!
by PoptartsAndBooks
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots. Rated T just in case. May include LGBTQ ships, so please don't read if you aren't into that!
1. Sokeefe 1

**For anyone who's asking, I am a So-neutral person. I think Sophie could be good with either Fitz or Keefe, or even Linh or Biana. (If you don't support LGBTQ+, don't read my stories. A lot of them involve LGBT.) Anyway, I do prefer Keefe, because I think Fitz and Linh are so cute together! Anyway, enjoy the one-shot!**

They lay out on the grass at Havenfield. Sophie was pointing the different stars out to him, telling him more about human legends. Her face was excited, yet relaxed at the same time. She rolled over onto her side, looking at him.

"Were you listening to anything I just said?" Sophie asked, exasperation creeping into her voice.

"Kinda…" Keefe smirked and Sophie rolled her eyes. They'd started dating a few months ago, and it had been the BEST few months of Keefe's life. Keefe snuck out an arm and entangled it around her waist, drawing her close to him. Sophie squeaked and Keefe grinned. "C'mere!" He exclaimed as Sophie was trying to wiggle out of his grasp. He leaned in and pecked her cheek.

Sophie cocked her head. "You missed," she murmured.

"What?" Keefe could feel the confusion in his own voice.

"You missed! My mouth is here, silly." She leaned in and suddenly they were kissing. And god, was it perfect. Keefe's hands went to Sophie's waist, pulling her up against him. Her hands ran through his hair. They broke apart, Sophie's head resting on his shoulder.

Suddenly, exhilaration and terror spiked through Sophie's emotions. He was about to ask why, when Sophie leaned back and said "I love you, Keefe. I love you beyond what I thought was possible." **(A/N I'm cringing so hard rn xD)**

Keefe picked Sophie up. She shrieked in delight. "Foster, I feel the exact same way. I love you."

**Please leave a review on if I should turn this into a series, or if I should just make more oneshots. -poptart**


	2. Sophiana 1

"You little rascal, get over here!" Sophie's girlfriend called across the room, as Sophie had rolled away. "I just wanna do your hair!"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Biana, really?" Biana's teal eyes sparkled as she lunged at Sophie, pushing her down into a chair.  
"Yes, really. Now stay still!" Sophie sighed. Biana's warm hands brushed through Sophie's hair, leaving Sophie tingling a bit. Especially when her hands would hit Sophie's neck. When Biana had twirled her hair up into a bun, Sophie got up again.

"Now it's your turn! Close your eyes." Sophie began weaving Biana's hair into a simple braid. Ever since the girls had begun dating, Sophie had gotten much better at makeovers. When Sophie had finished, she wove her fingers with Biana's. The girls headed downstairs, receiving that "Awww, aren't they cute?" look from Della. Fitz's eyes were almost angry, but he had gotten better.

Sophie and Fitz had been together, but after he had run after Linh, Sophie had dumped him. And she had sat in the hallway of Everglen, shaking and crying, Biana had sat down next to her, tracing her fingers over Sophie's back. Sophie had woken up in Biana's bed, Biana on the floor next to her.

The girls grabbed some mallowmelt and headed back upstairs. As soon as the door was shut, Biana started rambling. "Did I tell you about Dex and Linh?"

"What? Spill!" Biana told Sophie all about how she had found Dex and Linh, kissing under the Panakes tree.

"God, everybody has their first kiss under that tree," Sophie muttered.

Biana's eyes twinkled. "Not us," she said, before tackling Sophie and pinning her against the wall.

Sophie's heart sped up. Biana kissed her, hungrily, almost. And Sophie kissed her back.

"Why in the everloving hell do I have to walk in and see this?" Keefe stood in the doorway, mouth covered with a hand, laughing.

The girls sprang apart, blushing. "Dang, Foster! Those are some emotions!"

Sophie rolled her eyes, looking at Biana. "What do you expect?"

**Writing some happy fanfictions because I'm also writing a bunch of sad ones- to be published soon. So all these oneshots will be ridiculously happy. :) Please follow, favorite, and review. And tell me what ship I should do next!**


End file.
